Litchi Stained Kisses
by AnimeAddikt93
Summary: moments between Zera and the other members of the litchi de hikari club
1. Jaibo 1

Why does he keep looking at her? That stupid girl. I want him all to myself...and yet I keep finding his glance moves to her more often than I would like. I've followed all his wishes so far and yet he doesn't want me. Some skank off the street catches his attention easily enough. Zera, why won't you be mine? I've been looking only at you. Just you all this time. I've done everything you've wanted and more. And even though I am usually so outgoing I can't bring myself to tell you how I feel. Obviously this girl is more important than me. My eyes cast down. When I look up I find those impenitrable eyes on me. A shiver goes through my entire body, but not one is fear like all these other assholes. More people that take my time away from Zera.

He doesn't look away. Zera never looks away first. I hold his gaze for as long as I can imagine before I feel heat creep up my necks to my ears. I've never met someone so attractive. With just those eyes...he could make me do anything. Anything at all. When I look back up he's unwrapping a candy. He takes off a glove with his teeth, pops it in his mouth, his fingers brushing his tongue. His eyes flick up to mine and my heart stops. "That is all for today." Everyone stands at the same time. I go to walk by. "Jaibo. You stay behind." My heart is hammering.

"Yes Zera." I turn around. Everyone else has been singled out so far like this but me. I was feeling jealous for weeks now. Everyone files out giving a backward glance. They all tell me this is how they were assigned their place in the club. I've still just been doing whatever Zera tells me. I look around at the cages. Three mediocre, not even good looking girls sit inside. They've stopped complaining. They've learned it won't get them anywhere with Zera. Just more pain. He's cruel. And beautiful.

He leans back in his thrown, looking at me from under his glasses. I try to steady my gaze on him. "Jaibo...it seems something is bothering you." I swallow. He looks at me expectantly.

"It's nothing. I'm sorry if my work isn't up to par." He knows I'm lying. Zera can smell fear. He loves the smell. He raises his eyebrows.

"Jaibo. You know you can tell me anything." I kneel in front of him.

"I'm sorry Zera. I just wished for more attention from you." He looks amused. With one side of his mouth curled up in a smirk like that I can hardly think.

"We play games all the time Jaibo. What more could you want? I pay more attention to you than the others. Aren't you being stingy?" A lump forms in my throat. The look he gives me is deadly. My breathing turns erradic. I had to of offended him.

"I know..." I placed my hands on either side of the chair, bring my face close to his. His eyes widen for a second.

"Don't tell me you've fallen for me Jaibo." I look down. "Well, if you have...what are you going to do about it?" His looks are almost feminine. His lashes are longer than half the girls in school. But his physique is toned with light muscle. Zera keeps himself in top physical condition, for what I don't know. One hand is propped under his chin, like he is bored or sleepy. And those eyes.

I bring my face closer. My nose brushes his. What am I going to do? "I'm going to kiss you." My lips touch his, feather light and then harder. He is stiff, but his lips are soft. He senses my frustration, finally mimicks my kiss. I go in deeper. Taste him. He taste of leeches and something bitter that I can't quite make out. He bites down on my lips so hard it draws blood and I gasp. His grip on my arms becomes tight. I couldn't back away if I wanted to. I feel fear, but more than that I feel excitement.

He pulls me tight against his chest and then slowly sucks the blood from my bottom lip. He leans back, lips his lips and smiles. My fingers automatically raise to my lips. "You'll be my right hand man Jaibo, that's all for tonight." I get up slowly, even though I want more once Zera dismisses you you're dismissed.


	2. Dafu 1

Everyone else has left for the night, yet I stand in front of Zera. He hasn't asked me to stay which means I'm risking him being mad at me. That's never a good thing. He looks up. He's been a good mood today. "Can I help you Dafu?" I'm so close that I can smell him. Without thinking my nose travels up his neck. I inhale deeply. He stiffens, but I feel him relax. "Dafu?"

"I'm sorry Zera. That was all I wanted to do." He smirks.

"Not you too Dafu? Do I let out some time of pheromones?" He winks as he says this. A rare gesture from Zera. "Have you fallen for me too?"

"Who else?" I know who though. Jaibo.

"Do you need to ask?" I shake my head. "You don't like Jaibo?"

"I like everyone in the club Zera. I just..." He sighs.

"Would you like to kiss me too?" Jaibo beat me here. Zera finds my anger funny. I can tell. It's the only reason he said anything.

"I get to pick where." He looks down and then back up.

"Nothing to inappropriate Dafu." The way he says my name makes me feel like someone is squeezing my heart.

"Of course Zera." He leans back with his eyes closed. He looks so peaceful, nothing like the cruel dictator I know him to be. I lean into his neck and plant my lips there. I run my tongue from the bottom up to his ear. I see him bite his lip out of the corner of my eye. I've gotten a reaction out of him, but I'll never know what happened between him and Jaibo and that pisses me off.

I get a bit rough, pull his head back and expose his neck. Kiss and suck everywhere. I pull back panting. "You said you wouldn't be inappropriate." There's a spark in his eyes I haven't seen before. I feel scared. "Move close Dafu." I obey even though my body screams for me not to. His lips touch my neck. His teeth graze me, my heart hammers. He bites down, my body twitches. He runs his tongue over the bite. "Happy now Dafu?"


End file.
